Carter-A259/Quotes
Halo: Reach Noble Actual *"And now you're sending us?" - To Urban Holland, who told Carter that all the fire teams he sent to the Visegrád Relay were reported as MIA. *"Anyone claimed responsibility, sir?" - To Urban Holland. *"Lieutenant. I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat, Noble 2. Emile and Jorge, 4 and 5. You're riding with me, Noble 6." *"I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant, you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me, I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. Just one thing: I've seen your file, even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. Glad to have your skillset, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind, clear?" Winter Contingency *"Listen up, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost, 50 klicks from Visegrád. We're gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, and then Kat's gonna get it back online." - Briefing the team on the way to the Relay. *"If you've got a chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge." - When Jorge asks why rebels would cut off Reach with the rest of the colonies. *"You heard her, dead zone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company this trip." - After Kat says that HQ's signal was lost. *"We've been engaged!" - responding to Emile's question of their status after being attacked by three Elites ONI: Sword Base * "Roger that. Dot, stand by to receive and respond." (When told that his landing zone is 'too hot') * "All right people, we're stuck with that ship for the time being. Let's focus on the hostile infantry, give those troopers a hand." Tip of the Spear *"That landing zone has been tagged by UNSC command as a Priority One target." Long Night of Solace *"All our nukes are either out system or went down with the ships that carried them. You're preaching to the converted...I know that look Kat...No...fine I'll hear it...vaguely a slip space drive malfunction right? - To Kat after she suggests using a nuke to destroy the Long Night of Solace. * "And this is relevant, how?" - confused about Kat's plan. * "All we need is orbit capable transport and the single most expensive piece of equipment made by man." - to Kat about her plan. * "Oh, there's no way in the hell he's gonna say yes to this" - after Kat tells him that he will be asking colonel Holland permisionn for the operation. *"Any closer's too hot to land!" -To Jorge after he complains about the long distance to the Sabre launch facility *"Move up the beach, Noble!" New Alexandria * "Your report will have to wait Lieutenant, the Covenant are jamming all comms to command. Kat needs your help running a counter-op." -To Noble Six after his arrival in New Alexandria * "It's good to have you back." -To Noble Six * "Make him proud." -To Noble Six, referring to Jorge-052 * "He gave his life thinking he just saved the planet, we should all be so lucky." - To Emile after referring that Jorge was sentimental. * "Those are senior level communique." -Responding to Jun's comment about spartans being assigned to civilian evac ops. * "Lets hear it." -To Kat when colonel Holland tries to contact Noble Team. * "Carter here, yes sir mhmm...just lost Holland, whats going on!?...how close?" -While talking to Colonel Holland before the city is glassed. The Package "Go ahead." - When responding to Holland. "Still outside. Thermal on the interior shows standing-room-only. We're gonna have to thin 'em out or we'll be way too popular." - Telling their location to Holland. "We've got a job to do, so let's stay focused and get it done. Six, are you in position?" - When asking Six. "Good. Execute." - When knowing Six's location. "Covenant own this sector now. They are defending for a full major strike, not a small-group infiltration. Eliminate all hostile anti-air defense so the rest of Noble can land at Sword Base for the torch and burn. Keep a low profile, we'll take them by surprise, this will be a hell lot easier." - When describing their situation to the rest of the team. "Get a move on, Noble Six. Our Falcons are standing by. - When Noble Six clears out the area. "Time to get to work, Noble Six. Take out those guns." - When Noble Six arrives at Airview base. "First target neutralized, Falcons, stand by." - After Noble Six destroyes the first gun. "Nice job, Six. Falcons commence descent. Meet you inside the base, lieutenant." - When both AA guns are destroyed. "Noble Team: Falcon group has landed, hostiles engaged. Jun is working on getting the gate open." - After Falcons fly overhead. "Six, get over here! Covies all over the base." - When Jun opens the door to Sword Base. "Double time it, Six! Come on!" - When Six arrives at the gate. "Noble Six, get inside the base!" - If Six stalls at the gate. "Kill them all, Noble!" - After Six enters the base. "We'll have to go through maintenance. Elevator's out." - When reaching the end of the parking lot. "Dot?" - When asking Auntie Dot where to go next. "Alright we're close, up the ramp, to the right!" - When reaching the atrium. "This is it, in here." - After leaving the atrium. "Or were committed to the position." - When discovering the dead troopers. "Dot, check your vector." - When confirming the location of the coordinates. "Revised...?" - When realizing that the coordinates have changed. "What is this, Dot?" - When asking Dot about their revised route. "Alright, we came this far." - When knowing this is their revised route. "Your new AI friend tell you anything else, Dot?...Dot?" - When requesting information about the other AI. "Dr. Halsey. Casualty reports have you listed as-" - When realizing Dr. Halsey is still alive. "We all do, ma'am." - Responding to Dr. Halsey. "Not sure I understand." - When Dr. Halsey describes the latchkey discovery. "Doctor, our orders are to destroy all sensitive material-" - When informing Dr. Halsey about their mission. "I'll need to confirm this new directive with command-" - When being told about their revised mission. "Have your data ready, ma'am. We're coming to you." - When realizing that the cave won't hold much longer. "I don't think you understand. We're out of time. If it isn't portable when we reach you, it's gonna get buried." - After realizing that the cave won't last much longer. "Let's find Halsey's lab. Move!" - When Noble team reaches the bottom of the elevator. "They sure as hell got it. Doctor, we have hostiles inbound." - When realizing the Covenant presence. "Understood. Let's give the doctor the time she needs." - When Covenant dropships are seen. "Noble Six! Activate the turrets! Set up a perimeter." - After being briefed from ONI control. "More Covenant! Get your defenses ready, Six!" - When additional Covenant troops arrive. "Door's opened, Noble Six. Get to the lab." - When Dr. Halsey opens the lab door. "Six, open the lab! That's an order!" - If Six stalls. "I understand." - After being ordered by Halsey to take the Package to the Pillar of Autumn. "And what if we can't?" - When responding to Halsey's question. "Dr. Halsey, Noble Three will escort you to CASTLE Base." - When ordering Jun to assist Dr. Halsey. "Jun, make sure nothing falls into enemy hands." - When talking to Jun. "You too, rifleman." - When finishing the conversation between Jun. "I need a heading, Dot." - After entering the Pelican. "Which leads to?" - When asking Dot about their heading. "Wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were easy." - Describing the difficulty of their next mission. The Pillar of Autumn *"Not sure how long she's going to stay together, skys are jammed up anyway! Got to get you off her, Lieutenant." -To Noble Six after being critically wounded by a Banshee, en route to the shipbreaking yards at Aszod. *"Six... That A.I. chose you... She made the right choice."-To Noble Six before he jumped off the Pelican. *"Stay low; let me draw the heat. Just deliver that Package." -To Noble Team after they jumped off the Pelican. * "You're on your own, Noble... Carter out." - Carter's Final words before ramming his Pelican into the Scarab which was blocking Noble Team's path. Gameplay Quotes *"Carter to Colonel Holland: Next time, don't send me a psychopath." - Said if you betray him and he kills you. *"You just made yourself MIA soldier!" - if betrayed. *"Problem?" - Said if stared at with the IWHBYD skull on, which could be a reference to the troll internet meme. *"Terminate the bastard!" - while shooting at you when betrayed. *"This qualfies as lone wolf stuff, Noble Six." - Upon being stared at with the IWHBYD skull on. *"Your file mentioned this." - Upon being stared at with the IWHBYD skull on. *"Six, no!" - Upon players death. *"Next time, we ''won't ''stop." After the player betrays him. *"Incoming!" - If an enemy grenade is thrown. *"You need to move!" If an enemy grenade is thrown. Firefight Voice *"What is it, Six?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"You need an assist?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"We got a job to do here." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"Welcome to Noble Team." - Headshot *"These tangos make for good target practice." - Getting a kill *"He wont be getting up."- after a kill *"Yeah!" *"Target hit." *"That was tactical." *"Right on target." *"On target." *"One shot, good kill." *"Stay down" *"Direct hit." *"Haha." *"Didn't see that one coming" *"Enemy hit." *"Fantastic!" - After getting a multikill. *"Headshot" - After scoring a headshot. *"Hostile's Hurt." - After shooting an enemy. *"Confirmed Hit." - After shooting an enemy. *"Textbook shooting."- After scoring a headshot. *"That's a hit!" - After injuring an enemy. *"Can't say that was fast." - After scoring a headshot. *"That's what I'm talking about." - After killing an enemy. *"Confirmed Kill." - After killing an enemy. *"Excellent work people." - After killing an enemy. *"Tango's no longer with us"- After killing an enemy. *"Reloading, cover me." - Reloading *"Changing mags." *"Fire in the hole!" - Said while tossing Frag or Plasma Grenade." *"Frag out!" *"Give me some room." - Pulling out the Fuel Rod Gun. *"Might wanna get clear." - Pulling out a rocket launcher. *"Don't let up!" - After a grenade is thrown. *"Strike first. Strike hard. No mercy."- After pummeling an enemy. *"Up, close and very personal." - After pummeling an enemy. *"Never saw it coming." - After pummeling an enemy. *"Radioactive, ready to roll." - Pulling out the Fuel Rod Gun. *"Go green machine!"- pulling the fuel rod gun *"Anyone order some flaming hot plasma?" - Pulling out the plasma launcher. *"Let's launch some plaz'!" - Pulling out the plasma launcher. *"You looking for the explosives? They're right here" - Pulling out the plasma launcher. *"I'm all charged up!" - Pulling out the spartan laser. *"Shield your eyes!" - Pulling out the spartan laser. *"Going to need to resupply." - After having one magazine left in a weapon. *"Last magazine." - After having one magazine left in a weapon. *"I'm stuck!" - After being stuck by a plasma grenade. *"NO!" - After being stuck by a plasma grenade. *"Get clear!" - After being stuck by a plasma grenade. *"Gonna blow!" - After being stuck by a plasma grenade. *"Plasma grenade, watch out!" - After being stuck by a plasma grenade. *"Got some fuel for this firefight!" - Pulling out the Fuel Rod. *"Need something?" - If you stare at him for a while. *"Need you to stay focused!" - If you keep staring. *"Let's get back to work." - If you are still staring. *"Free of charge. Courtesy of Noble Team." - After killing an enemy. *"Exactly!" - After killing an enemy. Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer *"Spartans never die, Jorge. They're just Missing In Action." - After Jorge says that he didn't think anyone survived at Pegasi Delta. *"I read your file, Lieutenant. Even the parts ONI didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skillset, but you can leave that lone wolf stuff behind." - A slightly different quote appears in Noble Actual. Category:Quotes